


A Settled Bet

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Series: Sourin week Sept 2015 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i can't believe there's a tag for rin's dog, they're really dumb and gross and sappy, this is good, this is really schmoopy and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sourin week day 4<br/>Prompts: Rock (settling the bet)</p><p>Sousuke surprises Rin by arriving in Australia with a new dream and a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Settled Bet

“Rin, sweetie, there’s someone at the door for you.”

Rin glanced over at his bedroom door, giving Lori a confused look.  He hadn’t been expecting anyone and if anyone from university needed him, they could have just called or texted.

Lori simply shrugged, looking confused as well.  “He’s Japanese.  I don’t think he knows much English either, but he was very adamant about asking for one Matsuoka Rin.”

Now Rin was more curious than confused.  Getting up from his desk, he hurried out of his room, Winnie close on his heels.  She barked excitedly as she ran down the stairs, beating Rin to the door.  After running around the stranger and sniffing him a few times, she calmed down enough to accept a gentle pat on the head from the man.

Rin, on the other hand, had stopped in his tracks when he recognized the person in the entry way.  How he had even managed to get here without getting helplessly lost would definitely be a story for later, but for right now, processing the fact that he was actually here took Rin’s full attention.

“I think your dog likes me,” Sousuke said, breaking the silence as he straightened up to smile at Rin.  It was the same, warm smile Rin had grown so used to back in Japan.

“You… How did you…”  At a loss for words, Rin just continued to stare.  After they had parted ways, he had been so scared that they would fall out of touch. Sousuke had promised that he would find a new dream and only then would he come back to Rin.  Remembering that, Rin felt his eyes start to well with tears.

“Don’t cry, Rin.  I haven’t even told you my dream yet.”  The smile on Sousuke’s face was warm as he stepped forward and pulled Rin into a tight hug.

The last bit of resolve Rin had crumpled away and he pressed his face into Sousuke’s shirt, crying softly.

* * *

 "So you wanna be a coach?”

The two of them were sprawled on Rin’s bed, arms and legs tangled together.  Rin turned slightly to face Sousuke, feeling himself falling in love all over again when Sousuke gave him a bright, open smile.

“Yes.  I liked helping Nitori but I wasn’t sure if it was something I really wanted to do.  I ended up talking to the Samezuka coach and helped out at a few practices.  This way, I can stay in the swimming world, even if I can’t compete with you.”  Gently, Sousuke brushed a strand of hair off Rin’s face and tucked it behind his ear.

“And you’re going to study here?  With me?”  The thought of going to school with Sousuke again brought a smile to Rin’s face.  “I’ll help you with English.”

“You better.  It took forever to find this place.”

Rin snorted before stealing a quick kiss.  “Hey, Sou.  Where are you gonna live?”

“The dorms, though I’ll come visit you whenever my little Rin wants me too,” Sousuke teased, laughing as Rin swatted his arm.

“I’m not little.  You’re just a giant.”

That only made Sousuke laugh harder and Rin had to kiss him again to get him to shut up.  They fell into a comfortable silence, stealing soft kisses every now and then.

A few minutes later, though, Rin sat up and looked down at Sousuke.  “I just remembered!  I never did anything for you for our bet!  Honestly, Sousuke, it’s been almost six years.  Surely you have something in mind?”

Sousuke stared up at him for a moment before sitting up as well, though he avoided Rin’s gaze.  There was a soft blush on his cheeks, which only made Rin curious.

“So, you do have something.”

“Ah, yeah.  But Rin, I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this.  You can say no, okay?”  Sousuke scratched the back of his head nervously, glancing at Rin out of the corner of his eyes.

Now this was definitely curious.  Sousuke usually gave off an air of confidence, so seeing him like this confused Rin.  What could he possibly want that was so embarrassing?

Sousuke took a deep breath before taking Rin’s hands in his own, rubbing his thumbs softly over Rin’s knuckles.  “Remember, you can say no.”

With a roll of his eyes, Rin said, “Yes, I know, you said that already.  Tell me or I’ll die of anticipation.”

Now it was Sousuke’s turn to roll his eyes, though some of the tension in his posture vanished as he relaxed.  He took a deep breath before opening his mouth, the words rushing out quickly, as though if he took too long to say them, he would lose his resolve.  “Matsuoka Rin, I know we can’t really do this officially yet but… I want to marry you.”

The silence that followed his outburst felt suffocating to Sousuke and he gripped Rin’s hands tightly.  He looked at him, afraid of seeing rejection on that pretty face, but instead he saw those ruby eyes brim with tears.  “R-Rin, don’t cry!  I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that, it’s too soon and I just got here and I –“

A kiss quickly ended his babbling and he felt himself relax when Rin’s hands left his to cup his face.  When Rin pulled back, he brought his own hands up, wiping away the tears as they fell from Rin’s eyes.

“Yamazaki Sousuke, you’re an idiot if you think I would ever say no to something like that.”

The smile that spread across Sousuke’s face matched Rin’s as he pulled the redhead into another kiss.  And even though Sousuke would deny it, he felt his own eyes get misty as he held his new fiancé close.


End file.
